


Chocolate

by MagdaEisenhardt



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, Welcome to America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaEisenhardt/pseuds/MagdaEisenhardt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natalia Romanova comes to the United States, Nick Fury offers her a Hershey's Kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Natalia Romanova is sitting across Nick Fury. Nick J. Fury. She wonders for a moment what the J stands for. 

On his desk, there is a small bowl of silver wrapped candies. He notices her studying them, and he pushes the bowl towards her. She takes one without any reluctance. 

The conversation stops. Natalia knows Nick Fury is waiting for her reaction. The foil wrapped treat had a blue paper inside it that reads something about kisses. The candy is a dark brown, chocolate of the milk kind. Natasha pops it into her mouth.

Her body, so used to strained diets and lack of sugary foods rejects it almost immediately. She grimaces.

"You’re not used to chocolate?" Nick Fury asks her. She says nothing, and their conversation continues on. 

It is dark outside, and Natalia is alone in her hotel room. There is a chocolate on the pillow. It is bitter, more bitter than the one in Fury’s office. She liked it more; it was harsher, purer.  Still, it was sweet. She brushes her teeth before going to bed. Cavities don’t make a lady.

It’s early morning and she’s at a dinner with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. She eats only a spoonful of the chocolate mousse and Stark spoons the rest over a waitress who giggles. 

"I wouldn’t want that to go to waste," Stark says, laughing. Natalie Rushman ignores him. Natasha Romanoff sighs and wonders how Natalia Romanova ever went through so many dinners.

Natasha is at Sam Wilson’s house and eating Cocopuffs rapidly. She doesn't remember what they taste like. 

Nat and Steve run out to get ice cream. She savors it this time. It’s special only because it’s something rare, slightly foreign. Still, chocolate is an unexplored world. Sam swears that milk chocolate is the best, Steve adores the dark, and Nick likes his chocolate liquor filled. Natasha buys a Lindt bar the next time she goes to the grocery store. 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Something light with hints of Nat's past. I enjoyed writing this. I imagine Natasha to like dark chocolate the best, honestly. I switched between Natalia, Natasha, and Nat depending on the situation, it might not make that much sense but I think its more or less clear.


End file.
